


Green Suits and White Coats

by neopuff



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 03:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neopuff/pseuds/neopuff
Summary: These are some Generator Rex ficlets that I've posted on tumblr over the years. Mostly Holix, occasional other ships, and there's some GenFic sprinkled in there. Enjoy!





	1. "It's Never Too Late" + Six/Holiday

“Holiday.”

The doctor looked up from her makeshift lab at their current dam location to see Six walking towards her. “Hey, Six. What’s up?”

He stopped a few feet away from her. “Not much. I was…hoping to ask you something.”

She looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

Six shuffled his feet for a second. “Something…personal.”

Holiday blushed and pushed her bangs back. “Um…okay. Go ahead.”

“I wanted to know…” He paused, looking more awkward than Holiday’d ever seen before. “…if we were ever…….a thing.”

Her blush got deeper. “A…thing?”

“Romantic,” he corrected. “Or. Or something like that.”

Holiday stood up in front of him, brushing dust that wasn’t there off of her pants. “We, um. Not…exactly.” She had wanted to avoid this conversation. Why was he suddenly asking? Because it’d been an entire month since Rex’s disappearance? Or did someone convince him? Whoever it was needed a good punch.

“I’m not sure what that means,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “But I get it. If we were, you’re not interested in…bringing it back.”

Holiday didn’t respond. She didn’t really know how to.

He took her silence as confirmation. “I could tell I screwed that up pretty quickly. White told me I should try to…clear the air. He’s been whining about tension or something. I don’t know. But it’s fine. And I know it’s too late, but…I’m sorry.”

She blinked. This was a lot to take in. “Sorry? For what?”

“For not…” He was still struggling with his words. “For not being  _your_ Six.”

Holiday blinked a few more times and felt her cheeks get red again as she smiled. “Six…you  _are_  my Six. There’s no other Six. And…” She moved forward, putting a hand against his cheek. “…it’s never too late.”

She leaned the rest of the way and kissed him lightly on the cheek before moving away and walking out of the lab. Six simply watched after her with a hand pressed to where she kissed him.


	2. "I'll Never Unsee That" + Holiday & Caesar & Rex

The Keep was moving fast to try and reach the target as soon as possible - though a trip from New Mexico to Berlin couldn’t exactly be done in less than a few hours.

Reports were showing up everywhere -  _could Berlin be the next Kiev?_ \- and White was throwing a fit. Obviously it couldn’t become to next Bug Jar, if they resorted to that  _again_ then Providence would go back to being Enemy #1. But thousands of people had just gone EVO all at once, and considering Germany’s standard over the past six years was about 4.3 people turning EVO per day - and that was the  _entire country_ , not just the capital - this was…an anomaly that they needed every scientist and soldier around for.

Holiday and Caesar were standing side-by-side in The Keep’s small lab, trying their hardest to come up with  _some_ explanation for what was happening with the limited data they had. And with The Keep lurching as fast as it was, it was even more difficult to work.

“Caesar, where are the updated numbers?”

“Don’t have them, Holiday. More reports keep showing up every minute - even with my speed, we can’t keep up with the amount of people turning down there.”

She sighed. “Did anyone get an air check yet? Is it safe for our soldiers to go down there without gas masks?”

Caesar typed frantically for a few seconds. “Yes and unsure. Apparently the data they got was…inconclusive.”

Holiday smacked her forehead. “This is useless! We need to get there asap!”

As Caesar opened his mouth to say something else, The Keep suddenly braked - sending both scientists tumbling to the floor.

A few seconds later, Rex shoved his way through the door to the lab. “Doc! Caesar! Are you guys ok-ay………..?”

Rex’s eyes immediately landed on the two scientists laying on the floor - Holiday on her back and Caesar on top of her, his hands apparently having found balance by grabbing her chest and squeezing as hard as possible.

As soon as they realized what was going on, Caesar’s face turned white and Holiday’s turned  _red._

She immediately pushed Caesar and shoved him off to the side - him bumbling some apologies but they kept coming out in Spanish - and Rex just covered his eyes with his hands and muttered, “I’ll never unsee that…” as he backed out of the lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a part two for this one, coming up next!


	3. "I'll Never Unsee That" Part 2 + Six/Holiday & Caesar

Six stomped down the hallway, searching for Rex. The kid had run off as soon as The Keep suddenly stopped, saying he wanted to make sure Holiday and Caesar were alright. They were adults, surely they could handle a little turbulence?

When he turned the corner, he saw Rex still covering his eyes and muttering. Six rolled his eyes. “Rex, ETA in two minutes.”

“…kay…”

Six frowned. “What’s wrong with you?”

Rex moved his hands to his cheeks. “Seeing Caesar all over the Doc like that is  _kind of_ traumatizing, okay?!”

After a three second silence where Six just stared at Rex and tried to comprehend what the kid just said, he rushed off in the direction of the lab, leaving Rex in his dust.

Rex coughed and looked back where Six had headed. Maybe he should’ve mentioned it was an accident? Didn’t stop it from being stuck in his brain, though.

–

Just as Six reached the door to The Keep’s small lab, there was another instance where the ship halted suddenly, and Six had to grab onto the doorframe to keep steady. They must’ve arrived, he figured, so he would just grab Caesar, throw him out the window, and everyone would be fine.

Opening the door, Six was struck with the terrible,  _awful_ image of Caesar - back against the wall and rubbing his head - with Holiday’s face  _in his lap_ and her hands and arms on either side of him.

“What the  _hell_ are you two doing?!” Six asked suddenly, making the two scientists immediately turn their heads towards him.

Holiday saw Six, looked down, saw a crotch, looked up, saw Caesar with a raised eyebrow, blushed, then proceeded to shove herself off of the other doctor (by pushing her hand against his face) and standing up. “I’m not even going to bother saying ‘it’s not what it looks like’ when you should know better than that, Six.”

Six was still giving off a murderous aura as he walked over to the doctor and grabbed her by the arm, tugging her to the side. “Did he…did he do anything to you? Just now? Or at all?”

Holiday raised an eyebrow. “ _Six._ We fell over. It was coincidental. Don’t worry about it.”

Caesar stood up and walked over to them. “And to be fair, Agent Six, if anyone was being sexually harassed when you walked in, that would be me.”

Holiday and Six both glared at him and said, “Stop talking,” at the same time. Caesar raised his hands up in surrender and backed off, moving to gather the data needed since they’d arrived in Berlin.


	4. What the Future Holds + Rex & Holiday & Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be a full fic in my 100 GenRex Fics series (which I'll post to ao3 at some point, but until then you can read it over at ff.net: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11369818/1/Cien ), but I realized I didn't really have anywhere to go with it.

“It’s nice to be having these family dinners again,” Holiday mumbled as she took another bite of meatloaf. Six only hummed in response and Bobo continued to smack while chewing on his food.  
  
Rex smiled at the doctor. “No kidding! Too bad Caesar couldn’t join in - maybe next week, yeah?”  
  
Looking over at Six, Holiday raised an eyebrow (only getting a grimace in response) before shrugging at the teenager across from her. “If he can make it.”  
  
Rex nodded and went back to munching, mowing through his food, when suddenly a bright light appeared in the room. Everyone jumped out of their seats and drew their weapons - they could all recognize a Breach portal when they saw one.  
  
After just a moment, a younger girl fell out of the portal. She grumbled a good bit and quickly stood up and brushed off her jeans before looking up at the people in front of her.  
  
Rex, on instinct of seeing someone that looked younger than him, put his weapon away.

Six, however, did not back down. “Who are you?” he asked loudly.  
  
The girl put her hands up. “Whoa, what?! Is this some kind of joke?”  
  
Rex glared at Six and stepped between them. “Why did Breach send you here?” he asked calmly.  
  
She frowned. “I was fighting her with…wait, Uncle Rex?”  
  
Rex’s eyes bulged. “Uncle?!”  
  
Holiday walked around and put her hand on Six’s arm. “She’s confused, Six, you’re just going to scare her with those in her face.”  
  
The girl’s face brightened when Holiday came around. “Mom! You look so much better!” She ran forward and hugged Rebecca around her waist.  
  
Holiday, Six, Rex, and Bobo all stared at the scene currently playing in front of them. That girl definitely just shouted ‘mom’ before hugging Holiday and called Rex her 'uncle’. She also came out of a _yellow_ Breach-portal. This…could only mean one thing.  
  
“I-I, um…” Holiday stuttered. “Are you…from the future?”  
  
She separated from the doctor. “Am I what?” And then she looked over at Rex. “That…would explain why Uncle Rex looks so young…”  Then she looked at Six. “…are you…Agent Six?”  
  
Six, Holiday, Rex, and Bobo glanced at each other before putting all their weapons away. Six stood up straight. “I am.”  
  
“Wow,” the girl said walking up to him and grabbing one of his hands. “It’s an honor to meet you, honestly. I’ve heard great things.” She shook his hand slowly.  
  
Everyone else frowned. They could hear it in the way the girl was talking. Whenever she was from…Six was dead.  
  
“Do you have a name?” Six asked her as he removed his hand from her grasp.  
  
“Oh, yes, sorry - my name is Jackie,” she answered quickly. “Er, Jacqueline! Jacqueline Holiday.”  
  
Holiday was feeling just a bit faint; she put a hand to her head while attempting to process this. “So you’re…my…daughter?”  
  
“I am.”  
  
Rex stepped forward before anyone could say anything else. After he yelled out “Whose your dad?!”, the tension in the room could’ve been cut with a knife. Sure, everyone had been wondering, but who wanted to say it?  
  
“I, um…” Jacqueline started. “I don’t know.”  
  
Holiday’s eyes bugged out of her head. “Wha…what do you mean you don’t know?”  
  
The girl frowned and shrugged. “I just…don’t. You never told me. He’s not around, whoever he is.”  
  
All the guys in the room were staring at Holiday, who had her eyes closed and a hand to the side of her head. Great. She was going to end up a single mother. That’s exactly what she’d planned on, definitely.


	5. "I Need This" / "You Want Me To Do What?" + Six/Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inappropriate language warning!

“S-Six!” Holiday appeared seemingly out of nowhere and leaned against Six’s arm. He flinched and looked down at her.

“…Dr. Holiday?” he asked, wondering why she was touching him.

“ _Six_ ,” she mumbled, wrapping her arms around him briefly before stepping in front of him. “Six…I need you to help me.”

The agent noticed her lidded eyes and flushed cheeks - had she been _drinking?_ \- and didn’t notice her wandering hands. “What’s wrong?”

She reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt, leaning forward to start kissing his neck. “I need you to fuck me,” she mumbled into his skin.

Six blinked - the whole situation being so surreal he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or not - and immediately reached up to grab her wrists and tug her off of him. “You want me to do _what?_ ”

“You heard me,” she said quietly, closing the space between their chests. “ _Please._ I _need_ this.”

“You-you do _not_ need that,” Six said quickly, a slight blush on his cheeks. Yeah, obviously she was drunk. And upset. “You need to take a shower and go to sleep. That’s all I’m going to help you with.”

She frowned. “Six, it’s-it’s September 30th. _Please._ I just need _-_ ”

“No, Holiday,” he said while turning her around. “You’re clearly drunk and this conversation is over. I don’t care what day it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sept 30th is Beverly's birthday, if we go by the airdate for A Family Holiday.


	6. "Hey, Have You Seen The..." + Six/Holiday

He frequently spent time in her office. It wasn’t something rare or weird, and nothing dangerous ever happened before, so despite being overly paranoid 100% of the time, this was one of those places where he was usually a bit relaxed.

Holiday would work with her laptop and her chemicals and her subdued EVOs in cages and Six would casually ask her about her day or tell her about Rex’s progress lately or threaten any hostile-looking EVOs to calm themselves down.

Today was a special case, apparently.

The caged EVO seemed completely docile. Six wasn’t worried - Holiday wasn’t even getting very close to it. She was just observing it from a distance while Six was telling her about Rex’s latest adventure in trying to master a build he called his “Boogie Pack.” Six thought the name sounded gross. Holiday said it was creative, at least (better than “Big Fat Sword”).

Back to the point…once Holiday approached the EVO’s cage, almost immediately a long tentacle reached out and grabbed her wrist. She jerked it back and Six came towards them with his swords already out - too late though, the EVO had picked up Holiday by the wrist and tossed her to the floor and then punched Six in the gut, sending him flying into Holiday’s work table.

Holiday quickly got back up, grabbed her stun gun, and shot it at the EVO - shocking it and subduing it easily. She should’ve been more careful. “Six? Are you alright?”

“Fine,” he muttered from the other side of her work desk. “You?”

“I’m fine,” she responded, walking over and quickly noticed a missing test tube. “Hey, have you seen the-?”

Six stood up slowly to meet her eyesight and Holiday immediately recognized the liquid that was on his head and shoulders. “ _Oh._ ”

Six lifted his arms and looked at them. “What is this?”

Holiday did her best to hold back a squeak as she ran to the other side of the desk and started undoing the buttons of his shirt. “You need to take off all your clothes right now!”

Taken aback, Six was glad Holiday wasn’t looking at his face when he blushed. “I have to _what?_ Why?! What is this?”

She was finished the last button and trying to shrug his jacket and shirt off for him. “It’s hydrochloric acid! I can’t believe it’s not already burning your-”

 _Wait a second_ , she thought, not paying attention to Six now removing his pants. _Shouldn’t he have felt it already?_

She turned around and looked at the one test tube left on her desk. Picking it up, Holiday saw that it read “Hydrocloric Acid.” And the other one was full of acetone. Not near as bad. She turned back to Six.

He was standing there in his underwear glaring at her. Never in a million years could she have imagined this scenario. “Dr. Holiday, are you _sure_ that was acid?”

“Um…” she started, tapping her desk. “It’s possible, that uh…I was…with all the adrenaline rushing…just a bit mistaken…?”

His glare turned colder. “Then what _is_ this?”

“Acetone,” she answered with a guilty smile. And she was doing her very best to _not_ enjoy the view that was right in front of her face. Couldn’t she get points for that? “I mean, getting in the chemical shower probably couldn’t hurt…”

Six opened his mouth to say something else when the door to Holiday’s lab opened up and Bobo strolled in. The adults both stared at him, and he stared back for a good twenty seconds before proceeding to turn around and walk back the way he came.


	7. First Date + Skwydd/Kenwyn

“Rex, she’s still not here. Are you _sure_ she said she’d come?”

Walter looked around the outside of the movie theater, glancing this way and that to try and find his date. On the phone, Rex responded and Walter just shrugged.

"It’s just…never been on a date before, y’know? The tentacles attracted the really creepy girls but made the ones I liked run away. I’m nervous, man.”

“…”

“Oh, crap! I see her! Later, Rex! Thanks again for setting this up!” He closed his phone and waved at the girl walking up to him.

Kenwyn waved back as she stepped just a few feet away. “Hey, um, Skwydd. Sorry I’m late.”

He put his hands up in front of him. “It’s not a problem! And you can call me Walter, if you want! Or-or Skwydd! Whatever you, um, whatever you want!”

Kenwyn smirked at him. “Walter it is, then.”

After a half-second of awkwardness, Walter remembered that complimenting a girl’s outfit was a good way to start a conversation. He looked down and smiled. “Hey! You’re wearing the blouse from when we met!”

Kenwyn blushed a bit and rubbed the back of her neck. “Yeah…I remember you said you liked it, so I figured it’d look nice.”

“You’d probably look nice in anything,” Walter said without thinking. After a second his face turned into a cherry and he put a hand to his head. “Er-not in, like, a weird way! But, like-!”

Kenwyn rolled her eyes. “I know what you meant. And thanks,” she said with a smirk. She may have done this as a favor to Rex, but so far it was pretty entertaining. Maybe this would be an okay date after all!


	8. Informational Meeting + Rex & White

“Dr. Holiday, there is _no way_ I’m dealing with this. You’re his doctor, _you_ do it!”

"Six, you _know_ that would embarrass the hell out of him! And he practically sees you as a father!”

"I am _not_ his father!”

"I’m not _saying_ that you are! I’m just _saying_ that this is something he should hear from _you_!”

"Doctor, for the last time, I’m _not-_!”

"What’re you two lovebirds arguing about _this_ time?”

Six and Holiday turned their heads to the monkey that just walked into the doctor’s lab. He adjusted his fez and looked between the two adults. “What?”

Six looked back at Holiday. “ _He_ can do it,” he said, pointing to Bobo.

“ _Absolutely not!_ ” Holiday yelled back. “That is the _worst_ idea you have _ever_ had! I mean _Bobo?! Really?!_ ”

Bobo frowned. He hadn’t even done anything that day. Yet. Now he was definitely going to, though. Offended, he walked back out of the room.

After Six and Holiday continued to argue for a few minutes, White Knight suddenly showed up on a screen above them.

"Dr. Holiday! I need you to-…” He stopped and looked back and forth between Six and Holiday, who were currently right in each others faces. “Am I interrupting something?”

Rex’s two guardians quickly glanced up at White, and then back at each other, then nodding in agreement before looking back up at White.

“We need you to do something, White,” Six said suddenly.

“…you do remember that I’m _your_ boss, not the other way around?”

"That’s not important! This is about _Rex_ and his mental and emotional development!” Holiday shouted.

White just rolled his eyes. “Give me one reason why I should care.”

"His powers are stimulated by his emotions, _White._ I know you’ve read my reports. You _know_ that!”

He sighed and rubbed between his eyes with two fingers. “ _Fine._ What is so important that neither of _you_ can handle it?”

Holiday looked up at Six and the agent internally groaned. “We need you to give Rex the…sex talk.”

———-

"…and to conclude this, um, informational meeting…if you get a girl pregnant while under my command, I _will_ come out of this room and beat you to a pulp. Do you understand?”

Rex just stared at the screen in front of him, confused and a little bit scared. “I…think so…”

"Good. Then my work here is done.”

“But wait!”

“ _What?_ ”

“How do I know if Doc Holiday is really into me or not?”

White stared down at Rex for a moment before groaning. “...I'm going to say 'not.' For your sake, Kid, you might just wanna get over her.”


	9. Trick or Treat + Six/Holiday

“Doctor, I don’t see why this is necessary.”

She smiled while adjusting the collar of his ‘costume’ before stepping back and checking out her good work. “Because this is something kids do and Rex needs some normalcy in his life.”

Six looked up and down Holiday’s outfit. “Whether or not I agree with that, why do _we_ have to join him?”

Holiday smoothed out her costume - she was dressed as some sort of witch, though Six thought witches probably wore longer dresses than that - and rolled her eyes. “Because he’s _thirteen_ and needs supervision. And it’s safest if we’re both there to help him in case something happens.”

The agent moved his sunglasses back to their place at the top of his nose and sighed. He was dressed as Agent K - according to Holiday, a recognizable character from the Men in Black movie series - and found this to be ridiculously unnecessary. “We wouldn’t have to help him at all if he just didn’t _go._ ”

Holiday put on her witch’s hat and grabbed Six’s sleeve near the shoulder. “Just stop complaining and let’s make sure Rex is ready.”


	10. Meeting Mom and Dad + Six/Holiday

“Rebecca, I’m not sure this is a very good idea.”

Holiday just turned around and smirked at the agent before knocking on the door a few times. “Don’t worry, they’ll love you.”

He frowned deeply until the door suddenly flew open, revealing the bright, smiling faces of exactly what he expected.

Both sets of eyes immediately looked up at his face. Six was significantly taller than the both of them and yet somehow felt intimidated.

“Mom! Dad! This is…Six,” Rebecca said uncomfortably, motioning to the man behind her. “The one I told you about?”

Mrs. Holiday put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder. “Rebecca, you didn’t mention he was so _handsome!_ ”

Rebecca responded with a short laugh and Six let out his breath. He looked over at _Mr._ Holiday and raised an eyebrow. The older man put a hand to his chin and nodded in what seemed to be approval.

 _So far, so good_ , Six thought.


	11. Malapert + White & Rex

“Hey, Knight!”

The pale, older man turned his head from looking at one screen to staring down Rex. “What is it?”

“You are a fustilarian and I bite my thumb at you! Oh, _also_! I desire we may be better strangers!”

"… _what?_ ”

Rex smirked at the screen and bit his thumb.

"Are you quoting _Shakespeare?_ ”

The teen’s smirk died - he didn’t think White would recognize any of that. “Doc is having me study classic literature.”

"Well tell her to stop with that useless crap and move on to what’s required.”

Rex frowned.

“And don’t _ever_ speak to me like that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WK: *recognizes shakespeare immediately*  
> WK: that's useless crap


	12. "I Think You Missed Your Calling" + Circe/Skwydd

“Oh, _wow!_ ” Circe leaned forward on the couch to get a better view. “It looks just like me!”

Skwydd stood in front of his smokey-ink masterpiece - he’d just formed it to look like Circe with her powers activated. “Thanks. I’ve been practicing.”

“Not just with _my_ image, right?” Circe laughed, getting up to stand next to it. “But man, it’s perfect. I think you missed your calling when you skipped out on art school, Skwydd.”

“Didn’t really have a choice when I grew tentacles out of my face, y'know?” He laughed at Circe’s disappointed face as the ink faded to the floor.


	13. "I Am Never Going to Unsee That" + Six/Holiday & Scarecrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly inappropriate. But it's funny, okay? LMAO

“Where are you going?” Holiday reached for Six’s arm, but didn’t quite touch it before he stopped and turned to her.

“I’m going down to talk to Scarecrow. I just have a few questions.”

“…alright. I’ll monitor the door. You know the password?”

Six nodded and headed down to where they were keeping Scarecrow’s cage.

As he walked in the room, the silhouette inside the glass tube was definitely _not_ Scarecrow’s. Six approached it and clearly saw an outline of Holiday’s body.

“Six!” she shouted, turning towards him. “Scarecrow locked me in here and escaped! You’ve got to get me out!”

The agent almost laughed. “This is a pretty pathetic attempt, Scarecrow. Even for you.”

Holiday’s face suddenly changed from scared to annoyed - followed by a thoughtful expression that made Six’s skin crawl. What the hell was this EVO assassin thinking of?

“But _Six…_ ” Holiday’s voice said sensually. “I would really _love_ to have your big….strong arms around me….” She moved her hands to start cupping her breasts and grounded her butt against the side of the glass.

Six turned red. “What the _hell_ do you think you’re-?!?!”

He was cut off by loud, sexual moans coming out of Holiday’s mouth with Holiday’s voice, but Six _knew_ they were not coming from the actual Holiday. Even with that knowledge in mind, however…he realized he needed to leave.

Without saying a word, Six backed off and headed back up the stairs. Before reaching the top, he rubbed his temples in annoyance. “I am never going to unsee that.”


	14. "Where the Fuck Did That Clown Come From?" + Six&Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has no meaning

“Where the _fuck_ did that clown come from?!”

Holiday furrowed her eyebrows at the foul language, but turned around to see what the person nearby was screaming about. Lo and behold, there was a _gigantic_ clown walking through the mall and honking its nose at all the onlookers.

“Six…are you seeing this?” she asked the man next to her, tugging on his sleeve.

“Yes, Dr. Holiday. Unless we’ve both been exposed to some very hallucinogenic drugs…I’m seeing it.”


	15. "That's a Good Look For You" + Six/Holiday

Six shuffled out of the jet, covered in goo with Rex laughing like crazy next to him. Holiday came up to meet the boys halfway and barely stifled her laughter with a hand to her mouth.

“Don’t say a word,” Six said quickly, before she could give him one of her unnecessary comments.

“That’s a good look for you, Six,” she said anyways, smirking. “It matches the suit. Different shades of green go well together.”


	16. "I'm Lost" + Circe

Just saying “go to Hong Kong” wasn’t really enough information to get her to certain people. Rex knew that. Circe knew that. And yet, there she was, stuck in the middle of Hong Kong, looking around for who-knows-what and wondering how many people knew English.

“I’m lost,” she muttered, wishing the Providence vehicle she’d taken hadn’t run out of fuel. Hell, it made it from Kiev to Hong Kong - been on the road for a few days - without running out. Not bad. She didn’t really have a right to complain.

But goddamn, she just wished Rex had given her more info. A name, a face, a number… _anything._ She could just text him if only her phone wasn’t completely dead.

An explosion down the street caught her attention and Circe peered at it for a good fifteen seconds before running off in the opposite direction. She didn’t need to get caught up in crap like that.

And, well…she trusted Rex. He probably called his people and told them she was coming. She’d be fine.


	17. Coffeeshop AU + Rex/Noah

“Grande Peppermint Mocha!” the cashier called, placing the drink and a straw on the service counter.

Two boys reached for the cup at the same time, their hands briefly meeting before they glanced up at each other.

“I was in front of you in line,” the blonde commented, tugging the drink towards him.

“You totally weren’t,” the brunette responded, echoing his new nemesis’ movements.

“I totally _was_ so hand it over!” the blonde said, pulling it towards him again.

"Hey, don’t you-!”

As the brunette started to speak, the cashier came up to them again, and placed an identical drink down between them.

“Can you lovebirds get a move on? Other people want their drinks.”


	18. "It's Never Too Late" + Circe/Terra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Terra from Teen Titans. It's a good crossover ship! I didn't put TT in the tags 'cause I doubt I'll do another TT/GenRex crossover ficlet, but I guess...who knows.

“Have you ever thought about going back?” Circe asked her newest friend, sitting down next to her. “It seems like you’re really curious.”

Terra readjusted herself, looking out at the ocean. “It’s too late for that,” Terra said. “Besides, Cabo Luna is nice. I could see myself staying here for a week or two. Or until my powers go beserk and I accidentally kill someone again.”

“Hey,” Circe put an hand on Terra’s arm. “It’s never too late. You can always go back. Though I can’t say I don’t enjoy the company of another girl with weird powers.”

Terra smiled sadly and leaned back on the rock. “At least you can control your powers…”

Circe hovered her face over Terra’s. “Barely. I still have no idea what this mouth of mine can _really_ do.”


End file.
